Edolas
Edolas (エドラス Edorasu) is a dimension separate from Earth Land and a parallel version of it. Localization Edolas is the name of not only the world, but also shares it's name with the Kingdom which theoretically covers the area of the whole continent, with the capital located in the eastern part.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 13 Magic in Edolas Unlike Earth Land, Magic in Edolas is not stored within a person's body, but rather in Magic objects, often in the form of Lacrima, which can be imbued into items to grant them specific Magical function.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 3-4 The output of the Magical item is limited to how it is used. Natsu, for example, unleashed all of the Magic within the sword in one use, but through proper training and control, as explained by Lucy Ashley, it could last hundreds of times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 7-9 The transportation of Edolas is also more developed than Earth Land's, as while Earth Land's Transportation requires a Mage to transfer their Magic power to run the vehicle,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Page 15 as transportation in Edolas is powered solely by Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Page 3 Earth Land Mages cannot use their Magic in Edolas unless they take and X-Balls Pill.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 16-18 Currently, Edolas is completely out of magic due to Mystogan's actions of reversing Anima, the creation of the former king, Faust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 9-12 Races Similar to Earth Land, Edolas has many different races. One of the more infamous races that existed called the Exceed, disappeared 100 years ago .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 17-10 The Exceed race are cat-like creatures. The Exceeds are highly regarded by the people that know their race in Edolas, as shown when Erza Knightwalker and the Royal Army quickly bowed down to Happy and Carla upon their return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 12-13 They considered themselves the angels that control the lives of the human races because of their Magic is stored within their body, and consider humans an inferior race.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 11-13 In Edolas also live massive flying monsters called Legions,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 12 that are often used as a means of transport and in combat by Edolas residents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 8-10 The human residents of Edolas are mostly the same as the human residents of Earth Land. However, the main difference between the two is that their personalities are in many cases polar opposites.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 17-20 For example, Earth Land Natsu constantly gets sick while riding any sort of transportation whereas Natsu Dragion is a speed demon who drives a fire-spewing car.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Page 2 Guilds There used to be many guilds in Edolas;Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21 Bonus, Q&A however, due with the limited amount of Magic in Edolas, Faust ordered the outlaw of Magic and the disbandment of all guilds. Known guilds that were dissolved include Edolas Blue Pegasus and Edolas Lamia Scale. Like Edolas Fairy Tail Guild, there are some variations between their counterparts. The Edolas Blue Pegasus Guild only accepts women and Lucy Ashley is actually friends with Edolas Sherry. Locations References Category:Worlds Category:Edolas Category:Featured Article